To Protect You
by LuvChiharu-CHAN
Summary: Heisuke protected a girl from two Rasetsu. Review please!  Yeah the summary stinks. But the story is really nice. Please read!


Chiharu: Hi people!

Heisuke: Bye, I'm outta here.

Chiharu: Hold it!

Heisuke: What?

Chiharu: You won't ruin my mood today. It's Friday and I got a 100 on my science test. So STAY!

Heisuke: Lemme guess, the story's about me...

Chiharu: Yup! You and OC. Let the story begin!

Akane was just walking down the street, when she saw some of the Shinsengumi patroling.  
She saw some people avoiding them and frowned.

'_What's so scary about them? They just kill bad guys, not you people...'_ Akane thought.

Akane wasn't really paying attention to where she was walking 'cause she was thinking about how "scary"  
Shinsengumi was. She bumped into Heisuke, who was patroling with Souji.

"OW!" since Akane was only up to Heisuke's neck, she fell on her butt, hard.

"Are you ok?" Heisuke asked, slightly surprised.

"Heh someone shorter than you." Souji said playfully. Both Heisuke and Akane glared at Souji, he chukled.

"Yes I'm ok. And I'm NOT short! Kids are shorter than him."

"Yeah but you look like you're thirteen. Not a kid."

"You're insulting a little girl." Heisuke said to Souji.

"Hey I'm not a little girl!"

"You should go back home." Souji said.

"Yeah I don't want to wander around the street. I'm LOST! I can't find my house."

"Dumb." Souji muttered.

Akane glared at Souji once again.

"What do your house look like?" Heisuke asked.

"I'm the daughter of the innkeeper." Heisuke and Souji tried to stifle a laugh but failed.

"You *laugh* do realize *laugh* you're*laugh harder* standing right outside of your house right?" Souji laughed.

Akane looked at the house and blushed.

"Yeah thanks..." she ran inside of her house.

Next week...

Heisuke was out patroling again, Souji wasn't, he was sick. He was about to go back, when he saw Akane.  
She was walking around. She turned left, but came back from the right. She looked around.

'_Guess she's lost again.' _Heisuke chukled to himself and walked torward Akane.

"Hey!" Heisuke said behind her.

"AH! Oh it's you." Akane sighed, Heisuke noticed that her breath was shaking.

"Are you...lost?" Heisuke asked.

"Actually, I'm looking for somewhere to eat...yeah I'm lost." she sighed again, she was trying to keep herself from shaking, but failed.

"You're cold right?"

"From not eating for 3 hours."

"You're lost for 3 hours?" he asked, astonished

"Yes, so can you bring me to a resturant?"

"You're bad at directions."

At the resturant...

"What are you gonna get?" Heisuke asked.

"You can decide for me." Akane replied.

"So what will you have?" the waitress asked.

"Roasted duck and two bowls of rice."

"Alright." she left to help some other customers.

They were both silent for a minute. Then Heisuke spoke.

"Won't...you're family be worried about you?"

"I live alone. My mom was in charge of the inn when she suddenly disappeared one day and my  
dad is... a swordman or something, now I'm in charge of the inn."

"You never told me your name. My name's Heisuke."

"I'm Akane."

"You're meal is here." the waitress poped out of nowhere and gave them their food.

"Thanks." they both said at the same time.

They both ate the food slowly, chatting at the same time. They finally finished their food

"Thank you! Come again!" the waitress said.

"Hey it's late, won't you're captain be...mad or something?"

"It's ok, not the first time." Heisuke said with a laugh, "I'll bring you home."

"Thanks."

They walked for a few minutes, then Heisuke suddenly stopped. He suddenly held her hand tight.

"What?" Akane looked at Heisuke, his face was stiff.

"Shhh..." Heisuke hushed her. Akane knew something was bad, "I want you to run, as fast as you can."

"W-why?"

"Ugh shoot! Rasetsu! RUN!" Heisuke saw a Rasetsu behind Akane and started to battle him, "Run Akane!"  
Akane turned and started to run, but was stopped by another Rasetsu.

"H-huh?" Akane felt dizzy, her feet suddenly felt light, her vision was getting fuzzy.  
The Rasetsu pulled out his sword and swing it at Akane. She closed her eyes, as if she was ready to die.

"Akane!" Heisuke yelled and blocked the Rasetsu, "UGH!"  
Akane didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes and saw blood from Heisuke's stomach.

"Heisuke...HEISUKE!" Akane looked as he fell on the ground, motionless. She looked at the Rasetsu, who is about to attack.  
Then she saw blood, from the Rasetsu.

"Shinsengumi?" Akane asked when she saw their uniform. Then it's like someething hard hit her head and she fainted.

'_Come on! Hurry! Bring Heisuke and the girl back!'_ that was the last thing she heard.

Next morning...

"Ugh...OW MY HEAD!" Akane looked around and realized she's not home, "Heisuke... where are you..."  
She stood up and went out. She saw Hijikata and Saito outside. Akane stepped back a little.

"Uhh..." tears began to form in Akane's eyes, then her tears fell down, they looked at her, "W-where's Heisuke?"

Shinpachi walked by and saw what was happening.

"Hey you two made a girl cry?"

"She started to cry as soon as she saw us." Hijikata said.

"Heisuke..." she whispered, then suddenly, "I WANNA SEE HEISUKE!"  
She yelled so loud that everyone rushed to where they are.

"Ok, ok. We'll take you to Heisuke, just don't shout anymore." Sanosuke said.

In Heisuke's room...

"Be quiet and don't wake him up." Hijikata said.

"I'm not stupid." Akane whispered to him. Hijikata left the room and closed the door.  
Akane walked to Heisuke's bed and say down.

"Why did you protect me?" she whispered to nobody, "You knew you would get hurt." she continued, "Why?"

" 'Cause I like you." Heisuke said.

"ACK!" Akane slapped her hand over her mouth, "What the heck? Why didn't you tell me you were awake?"

"To scare you, and it worked, you know I can hear you yell from my room."

"Thanks, for protecting me." she smiled.

"You're welcome."

"...Wait what? You what me?"

" I LIKE you."

"Ok...awkward..." she looked at her hands, "Why?"

" 'Cause you're dumb, weird, easy to scare..." Heisuke looked at Akane.

" Hey those are bad things!"

"It makes me want to protect you." Heisuke smiled, "Do you like me?"

"Huh? I...umm..." Akane was blushing so hard, "I...do like you."

"Then it's settled, you, me , a couple."

"Huh? What?" Then, they both started to laugh, they were happy.

Three years later...

Heisuke went to the graveyard, he stood in front of Akane's. It was her birthday, he smiled slightly.

"Happy birthday Akane."

Akane was killed by an enemy. She was trying to protect a man who was going to be attacked, the man lived, but  
she died.

'_You protected me once, remember? Now it's my turn to protect. I love you Heisuke." _those were her last words to Heisuke.  
She died the day of their one year anniversery.

"I love you Akane." he said, then he started to sob quietly, missing her.

Chiharu: Yay!

Heisuke: You made my girlfriend die -.-

Chiharu: Yeah sorry about that, but this story is nice, don't you think?

Heisuke: It would've been better if my girlfriend lived.

Chiharu: Aww you still have me XD

Heisuke: NO!


End file.
